


This is a SNACC

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Couples & Characters mentioned but not shown, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, This fic is just THIRST, not beta read we die like the sham I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: Ashe meets Dedue at a Halloween Party and makes a fool out of himself.[Dedue meets Ashe at a Halloween Party, and has to look... respectfully.]
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	This is a SNACC

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally just going to be a oneshot, but I had the idea for the story to switch POVs and where it was didn't work as one whole thing so... well, now we break it up...
> 
> ...but i still need to write it so xD
> 
> (We can have this a stand alone thoooo hmm. This may take a while)

It wasn’t like Ashe didn’t know who Dedue was. Everyone who was anyone who knew of Dimitri (or in Ashe’s case, was friends of friends that knew Dimitri) knew of Dedue in extension. So it was reasonable to assume that one day he’d meet the man, the myth, the legend. 

He just… kinda hoped it wasn’t when he was dressed up in this hastily thrown together mouse costume for a Halloween party.

Yet, here he is.

The kitchen of Felix and Sylvain’s apartment is absolutely littered with a mixture of food and booze. Baked goods that Ashe knows for certain are either baked by one Mercedes or one Lysithea. He won’t know for sure which one is which until he takes a bite, and he’s absolutely looking forward to testing these Halloween creations of theirs.

Ashe had broken out one of his feel-good classics and dressed it up fancy to fit the holiday theme—a bread bowl dip, rounded in shape to pull off that cauldron look. He hadn’t originally thought the invitation for this said party was directed towards him when Felix had mentioned it in both his and Annette’s company, not until two days ago when Annette had phoned him up to figure out what he was going as.

But looking at the spread of Halloween themed finger foods, Ashe doesn’t feel so bad about only bringing one thing. Not when there was a meat pie looking thing that looked like a mummy, or deviled eggs that looked _that good_ , or these fried mini pumpkin looking things that couldn’t be pumpkins—Ashe was already grabbing one of them and taking a bite.

Eyes fluttering closed as a shiver of delish spread from his tastebuds and down to his toes. That was chicken beneath that batter, and it was a _religious_ experience. He moaned around the second and last bite, licking his fingers clean before diving in for a second and then a plate to add to. _Have to try one of these, oh and this finger looking thing, and that pasta meatball brain thing—yes please!_ With his plate filled and a new pumpkin shaped chicken posed at his mouth to devour, Ashe turned to leave—

A large handsome man with green eyes froze him in his place.

A pair of green eyes and a strong collection of facial features and a body build like a brick house—damn, ruined that possibility before he could even _think_ about flirting with a hunk of a man like him. Could he salvage it?

“It’s uh…” Ashe swallowed what left he had in his mouth to stall his blush away, “you should really have some of the food. It’s really good!” His shoulders hiked up to his ears as he tucked in and made like the mouse he was dressed as and scurried away. 

Mercedes patted his head as he continued to groan into her shoulder. “He must have thought I was _crazy_ moaning over food like that—like who does that? Like, yeah its super great and all but like… c’mon Ashe keep it together.” She just gave his head another, almost mocking, pat. Her own plate of food slowly being picked at.

The party itself was a solid thirty or so people milling about—a lot for a space like an apartment—so the chances of Ashe running into his Mystery Gardener from The Kitchen was high. Too high. What is he going to do next? Spill a drink all down that cute flowery apron of his that was so form fitting that Ashe was able to ogle his pectorals before he’d ran _like an awkward coward_.

“Can you give us anything else to go off of? Maybe Mercie and I can help keep you from having to see him again.” Oh Annette. If Ashe liked women he’d fall in love with her right then and there—but alas. He is subjected to making a fool of himself in front of like… the most rugged man he’s met in the last year, and he didn’t even need to be sporting a beard—but a beard _would_ look very very good on that— **focus _!_**

“Did you hear? Handsome and… handsome… and… what was it again? Oh yes, handsome.” Mercedes was a trickster beneath that angelic face, Ashe always _knew it_.

He leaned back, cheeks warm as he scrunched his nose up. “Well he was dressed as a gardener,” _and the apron actually looked dirty around the bottom now that I think of it_ , “and he was tall.” His thoughts seemed to echo, adding unhelpful little chimes in like a hype man. “Dark skin, green eyes, light hair—”

“That’s Dedue.”

Ashe stalled, “l-like… _Dimitri’s_ Dedue?” But not like Dimitri-Dimitri’s. Like, not _relationship_ Dimitri’s—everyone knew that. But… _Dimitri’s Dedue?!_ Platonically Happy Ever After—all capitals, maybe bolded. _Prince_ Dimitri’s bodyguard and like… bff.

Annette’s fingers plucked the hairband from his head, carting her fingers through his hair next. “Let’s get that brain back booted up—you’ve got this! If Dedue still hangs out with Dimitri, the infamous weed eater, I’m sure whatever you did wasn’t as bad as that!”

“I was moaning about the food.”

Annette blinked. A moment of silence between the three passed before the redhead giggled, waving him off. “Dedue’s cooking is like… the best. I’m sure he was happy to hear you liked it!”

 _Dedue made this?!_ He eyeballed the food piled on Mercedes plate (for his own was promptly devoured, let’s not pretend he wallowed first then stuffed his face). “That’s so hot,” Ashe whispered—shit that was supposed to stay in his head.

“I’ll be sure to let him know—”

“What?”

Mercedes was raising her hand, calling Dimitri over. “Bring Dedue!” _Wait what?!_ She smiled devilishly, plucking a cupcake from her plate and slowly pulling away the wrapper. 

“I don’t know if I should curse you or kiss you,” Ashe hissed out between his teeth, fingers swooping onto her plate to find that middle ground and steal more of that heavenly food from her.

“You’re welcome Ashe.”


End file.
